


Исповедь

by ilera



Category: The Mark of Zorro (1940)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Priest Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Antagonists 2020, takes time after the attack on the alcalde's carriage but before Zorro enters his house, время действия - после нападения на карету алькальде но до проникновения Зорро к нему домой, кинк на священника (монаха), ненастоящего, пропущенная сцена, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Не только Лолита исповедалась псевдомонаху...
Relationships: Esteban Pasquale/Diego Vega, Esteban Pasquale/Inez Quintero (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Исповедь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

Капитана Эстебана Паскуаля нельзя было назвать религиозным человеком: он презирал священнослужителей, пропускал службы и обычно захаживал в церковь, чтобы узнать настроение прихожан. Однако когда чаша грехов, по ощущениям Эстебана, переполнялась, он чувствовал необходимость получить отпущение. К тому же, это была еще одна возможность выпустить пар — уж слишком долго не получалось поймать бандита по прозвищу Зорро.

Войдя в церковь, Эстебан снял шляпу, повесив ее на спину, и огляделся — никого не было. «Где это черти носят брата Рамона?» Мысленно попросив прощение за «чертей», Эстебан преклонил колено перед алтарем и перекрестился. Неожиданно за спиной раздался шорох, и Эстебан резко развернулся, выхватив из ножен шпагу. Вновь чертыхнувшись, он вздохнул с облегчением — не Зорро подкрадывался к нему, чтобы заколоть на месте, а всего лишь брат Рамон в надвинутом на лицо капюшоне. Эстебан на всякий случай еще раз попросил прощение у Господа за ругань и вернул шпагу в ножны. Брат Рамон попытался пройти мимо Эстебана к выходу, но тот был настроен на исповедь и отпускать святого отца не собирался.

— Брат Рамон! — окликнул он его. — Вы куда-то спешите?

— Да, сын мой, бедняки нуждаются в моей помощи.

Голос у Рамона звучал ниже обычного, и Эстебан также заметил, что он сутулится, чего ранее за ним не наблюдалось.

— Вы не брат Рамон! — воскликнул Эстебан и сделал шаг вперед, положив ладонь на эфес шпаги.

Монах тут же сделал шаг назад и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте:

— Брата Рамона сейчас нет, я брат Пабло из миссии.

— О, снова брат Фелипе послал кого-то подговаривать прихожан на бунт? — несмотря на угрожающий тон, Эстебан убрал руку с эфеса — обнажать оружие против монаха в божьем доме даже он не смел.

— Я не понимаю, — мягко возразил Пабло. — Брат Рамон попросил подменить его сегодня на исповеди. Разве вы не для этого пришли, капитан?

— Откуда вы знаете, кто я? — Подозрения вернулись с новой силой.

— Кто же не знает второго после алькальде человека в Лос-Анджелесе?

Эстебан раздраженно дернул уголком губ, но больше ничем не выразил недовольства. Придет время, и все поймут, кто на самом деле управляет пуэбло.

— Так вы хотели исповедаться? — повторил Пабло и жестом пригласил Эстебана сесть на скамью. — Слушаю, сын мой.

Эстебан поморщился — его ухо резало столь снисходительное обращение. Брат Рамон всегда называл его капитаном и относился с уважением и некоторым страхом. Поэтому Эстебан предпочитал приходить к нему, а не к какому-нибудь зарвавшемуся монаху вроде брата Фелипе.

— Для начала перекреститесь, — подсказал Пабло. — А теперь скажите, как давно вы исповедовались.

— Думаю, это плохая идея, — поднялся Эстебан. — Лучше я приду в другой день, когда вернется брат Рамон, — и, повернувшись к распятью над алтарем, добавил: — Не следовало мне приходить в церковь в разгар охоты на Зорро.

— Зорро? — переспросил Пабло. — Вы о том разбойнике, который недавно ограбил алькальде и его супругу?

— Вы знаете о Зорро? — и, помедлив, Эстебан вновь присел рядом с монахом. Тот кивнул. — Что именно вам известно?

— Он опасный человек, этот лис. Слышал, что за его поимку назначена награда в пять тысяч песо.

— Я бы дал вдвое больше, если бы это помогло, — хмуро ответил Эстебан.

— Ну-ну, не принимайте это близко к сердцу, — с улыбкой в голосе произнес Пабло, затем кашлянул и уже серьезно сказал: — Господь велел подставлять другую щеку.

— Я не намерен слушать ваши глупые цитаты из Библии, — раздраженно ответил Эстебан. — Какой в них смысл, если они подходят под любой случай? Простите, брат Пабло, но мне сейчас нужен совет, более приближенный к действительности. Скажите лучше, как мне его поймать?

— На живца, — усмехнулся Пабло.

Эстебан подумал, что тот не слишком-то похож на служителя Господа. Ему вдруг захотелось узнать, насколько молод этот монах. Наклонившись вперед, он попытался заглянуть под капюшон Пабло, но тот опустил голову. Свет от факелов падал на лицо Эстебана и почти полностью скрадывал фигуру монаха.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — переспросил Эстебан.

— Простите, сын мой, я совсем не разбираюсь в этих вещах, — голос Пабло вновь сделался мягким и успокаивающим, как в начале разговора. — Я только надеюсь, что невинные люди не пострадают — с божьей помощью, аминь.

— Аминь, — согласился Эстебан и перекрестился. — Отпустите грехи, отче.

— Чтобы это случилось, вы должны покаяться, сын мой. Какие грехи вы совершили с последней исповеди?

— Прелюбодеяние.

— А точнее? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Пабло и тут же добавил куда спокойнее: — Я хотел бы знать, сын мой, в чем выражалось ваше прелюбодеяние.

— Я возлежал с чужой женой, — неохотно признал Эстебан. — Но это было по обоюдному согласию!

— Что не делает ваш грех менее значимым, — с упреком ответил Пабло. — Прелюбодеяние… э-э-э… это прелюбодеяние.

— Вы не похожи на святого отца, — заметил Эстебан, вновь оглядывая монаха, укрытого балахоном с головы до ног. Грубая веревка на поясе выделяла тонкую талию и подчеркивала широкие плечи — нет, брат Пабло был совсем не стар. А его низкий голос начал производить на Эстебана приятное впечатление.

— Многие так считают, — легко согласился Пабло, — но вернемся к вашим грехам. Прелюбодеяние само по себе встречается нередко и не является таким уж страшным грехом. Я бы мог отпустить его вам, если бы точно знал, что он не сопровождался содомией.

Эстебан открыл было рот, чтобы поблагодарить Пабло, да так и остался остолбенело сидеть, переваривая услышанное.

— Вы что же, — возмущенно воскликнул Эстебан, — намекаете, что я… что я сплю еще и с мужчинами? Да я вас за такие разговоры вздерну на виселице! Как вы вообще могли подумать, что я?..

Воспользовавшись тем, что Эстебан подбирал подходящее слово, брат Пабло ловко вставил:

— Вы меня неправильно поняли, сын мой, под содомией я имел в виду нетрадиционные действия с вашей везучей сеньорой, — видя, что выразился недостаточно ясно, Пабло уточнил: — Нетрадиционные позы, если угодно.

— Брат Рамон никогда о таком не спрашивал! — Эстебан чувствовал, что еще немного, и он потеряет над собой контроль.

— Тс-с, — Пабло приложил палец к губам, — не кричите в храме божьем. Если брат Рамон отпускал вам грехи, не зная, какие именно грехи вы совершали, это не могло сработать, понимаете? Только зная все и видя, что вы искренне раскаялись, я смогу вам помочь. Подумайте сами: Зорро не просто так удавалось ускользать от вас столько времени, это ваши грехи мешают вам очиститься и посвятить все силы поиску Зорро.

Эстебан задумался: каждый раз, когда Зорро почти оказывался в его руках, но сбегал, у него на душе действительно лежали грехи. Может, брат Пабло прав, и искупление приведет к поимке Зорро? Перед внутренним взором Эстебана возникло обнаженное тело Инес, прогибающееся под его ласками. Пышный зад так и манил Эстебана познать Инес… «нетрадиционным» способом, как выразился Пабло.

— Да, — еле слышно ответил Эстебан, — этот грех тоже на мне.

— Сколько раз?

— Не знаю, не считал… Брат Пабло…

— Сколько, сын мой? — безжалостно повторил монах.

— Послушайте, для Господа это же не важно, не так ли? — Эстебан умоляюще посмотрел на Пабло. — Я ведь рассказал, что вы хотели, так отпустите мне грехи.

Монах ободряюще сжал колено Эстебана, и тот обратил внимание на гладкую и нежную кожу руки. По телу прошла дрожь, а в том месте, где лежала рука Пабло, стало горячо. Такая реакция на прикосновение другого мужчины напугала Эстебана, и он перекрестился.

— Раскаялись ли вы, сын мой? — спросил Пабло, передвигая руку выше. Эстебан понадеялся, что слабый свет не выдал его возбуждение, а низкий, с хрипотцой, голос монаха делал его состояние только хуже.

— Да, — неуверенно прошептал Эстебан и сглотнул.

То ли капюшон монаха съехал назад, то ли свет так удачно упал, но на мгновение Эстебан увидел темные глаза, полные желания.

— В таком случае, — Пабло резко отдернул руку и поправил капюшон, — отпускаю вам ваши грехи. Прочтите перед сном «Аве Мария» десять раз. Аминь.

Эстебан вскочил, словно ужаленный змеей, и поспешил покинуть церковь. Он не помнил, как добрался до асьенды алькальде и оказался в спальне, он лишь помнил, как быстро спустил штаны и взял стоящий колом член в руку, как ему хватило всего пары минут, чтобы кончить, и чувство удовлетворения и страха после.

Уже на следующий день Эстебан убедил себя, что во всем виновато его богатое воображение, и успокоился. А еще через неделю Зорро напал на алькальде и спрятался в церкви, переодевшись монахом. Когда Эстебан узнал, кто прятался под личиной брата Пабло, то еще долго не мог смириться с обманом. Желание отомстить Зорро сделалось невыносимым, и Эстебан бросил все силы на его поимку. Инес все чаще проводила время с молодым Вегой, а Эстебан при виде Диего вновь вспоминал о жгучем взгляде лжемонаха, его сильных руках, и в паху начинало приятно ныть. И никто не сможет отпустить ему этот грех — Эстебан больше никому о нем не расскажет.


End file.
